


PDAs

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic bitch gets shut down, Public Display of Affection, Starts super cute, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena and Reader are having a nice day at the park when someone interuppts their nice day.





	PDAs

You loved going out with Rowena. You always had the best time with her, whether you were out shopping, our going to a fancy restaurant, or seeing a live show at a theater.

But sometimes, you felt the need to be a little more casual. This often let to you convincing Rowena to go see a movie with you, or going to a small café, or just going to the park, which was where you were now.

You’d convinced Rowena to dress down for the park, trading her elegant evening gown for a sundress. She had complained a bit at first, but had quickly grown used to it when you’d told her she looked beautiful in it. And she did. The dress was simple, but had an elegance to it that was accentuated by Rowena’s own. The dress revealed her arms, which were slightly more muscular than one might expect, and had a slight V, giving just a teasing glimpse of her cleavage. The skirt flowed down loosely, just past her knees. Rowena had opted to leave her hair down today, letting it fall past her shoulders in loose curls. The white of the dress made an excellent contrast with the fiery red of her hair.

The day was warm, but not unbearable, and had a slight breeze. The park was filled with people. Kids ran around, playing games, and a few families had set up picnics. Watching from your spot next to Rowena on the park bench, you said, “We should’ve brought our own picnic.”

“What was that, darling?” Rowena asked. Her eyes were closed and her head leaned back, soaking up the sun. She looked so calm, you were almost tempted to pretend you hadn’t said anything rather than engage her in conversation.

“I said we should’ve brought a picnic,” you repeated, “Some sandwiches, maybe some fruit. And chocolate covered strawberries for desert.”

Rowena opened her eyes and looked at you. “That does sound lovely,” Rowena said. “Not quite my style, but I’d make an exception for chocolate covered strawberries.”

“Maybe we can do it next time, if we remember,” you chuckled.

“I’d like that,” Rowena said. She looked around the park, watching all the people go about their days. The breeze picked up, gently ruffling her hair. “Today is a lovely day. You were right about coming out today.”

“I know,” you said, grinning. “I’m awesome.”

Rowena rolled her eyes. “Yes, dear, you are.” Her tone was sarcastic, but you knew she meant her words. She leaned back, closing her eyes and once again soaking up the sun. She was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful. You leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes again. “What was that for?” Rowena asked.

“Nothing. You just looked so beautiful, all relaxed and happy.”

“Don’t be sappy.”

“You love when I’m sappy,” you teased, gently poking her side. She squirmed away, fighting back a giggle.

“Alright, yes, I love when you’re sappy,” Rowena admitted, batting your hands away. You instead took her hand, interlacing your fingers with hers.

“I know,” you said. You pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Normally, you and Rowena weren’t fond of PDAs. It wasn’t anyone else’s business that you were together. But today was such a relaxed, carefree day that neither of you seemed to worry about it.

It turns out, that was the best policy. The two of you were so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t notice the woman approaching you until she was standing in front of you two.

She loudly cleared her throat, startling the both. She looked like just any other woman, but something told you she would be trouble. Maybe it was her annoyed, and slightly disgusted, expression, or the way she tapped her foot, or the way she was eyeing you and Rowena.

“Can we help you?” Rowena asked, raising an eyebrow and her demeanor turning cool.

“You two need to stop what you’re doing! There are children around!” The woman exclaimed.

“We’re just sitting on a bench. I don’t see why that matters to any kids, or you, for that matter,” you said.

The woman huffed angrily. “I mean your,” she lowered her voice into a whisper, “perversion. Children don’t need to see that kind of thing in public space.”

Your teeth clenched as you realized what she meant. You and Rowena were both women, therefore your relationship was a ‘perversion’. You’d heard it all before. Anger bubbled in you. This bitch had no fucking right to barge in on your day with your girl, ruin the mood, and say there was something wrong with the both of you. You curled your first, ready to stand up and punch her.

Rowena beat you to it. Well, the standing up part, anyway. “I suggest ye shut up, and leave right now. My girlfriend and I were having a perfectly good day and were bothering no one. Now, unless ye want to get knocked on yer arse, ye can kindly fuck off,” Rowena spat, her accent becoming thick in her anger. And, as one last blow, she took your hand, pulled you up, and pressed your lips to hers.

For a second, you just stood there, wide-eyed and shocked as Rowena’s lips moved against your own. But you quickly gathered your senses, moving your lips with Rowena’s and wrapping your arms around her waist. You heard the woman huff and you swore she actually stomped her foot, but you were too caught up in the kiss, which was growing more heated by the second, to care.

After another few seconds, the woman stormed away, fuming. Rowena broke the kiss to hiss a hex after the woman. You didn’t quite catch the incantation, but you saw red, splotchy marks appearing on the back of her arms, legs, and neck.

“That’ll show her,” Rowena smirked. “She’ll have hives and a nasty rash for a week, at least.”

The two of you laughed together, imagining her misery. “Serves her right,” you muttered. “I hate people like that.”

“As do I,” Rowena agreed. “But she’s gone and she’s going to be paying for a week for what she did.”

You looked around the park. The whole incident had caused quite a scene, making people stare. Some in confusion, others in disgust, and a few, you noted happily, with a bit of pride. But you hated that they were all looking your way. It wasn’t any of their business.

Rowena must’ve sensed your discomfort. “It’s not as nice here, anymore. Let’s head back to the hotel. Or we can stop by the theater, and see what movies are playing,” she suggested.

“Yeah, I like that idea,” you said. Two places where no one would be looking at the two of you. It sounded perfect.

Rowena took your hand and led you from the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
